The prior art is aware of various book support devices having means for holding the book open. These prior art holding means have made it a cumbersome operation to turn the pages of books when desired. Further, some of the aforementioned devices have been quite complicated and expensive to manufacture. Others have not securely held open books of different thicknesses.
Further, the mounting arrangements for these prior art devices have not been generally suitable to enable the device to be mounted to a selected fixed object such as a wall and to be positioned at a widely variable location.